Hungry
If you've decided to play in Hungry Mode, there are a few changes you probably want to know about. The "Hungry" option for Life in the Woods utilizes the mod Hunger Overhaul '''by iguana man. Tools and Resources *The crafting recipes for Wooden or Stone Hoes '''do not exist. The first craftable hoe is an Iron Hoe. Note that Wooden or Stone Hoes still have a chance of being found in a village, as they are not removed from the game entirely.*''' *Hoes now have 1/5th the durability of hoes in Vanilla Minecraft. This means that Iron Hoes allow for 52 uses, and Diamond Hoes allow 318 uses. *Bonemeal's effectiveness is dependent on the Difficulty setting. In Peaceful/Easy, growth rate is the same as in vanilla Minecraft. In Normal, growth rate is reduced. In Hard, bonemeal will have no effect. *Breaking tall grass no longer gives Seeds. Instead, Seeds can be obtained by using a Hoe to till grass that is not near water.*''' Tilling grass near water creates tilled soil, the same as in vanilla Minecraft. NOTE: Changes marked with an asterisk (*) apply to both the Basic and Hungry editions of the modpack. Crops and Animals *Crops can only grow during the day (not in torchlight) and take much longer to grow. *Matured crops can be harvested by right-clicking. No need to replant! *Crops only give back the planted seeds. No extras when breaking crops. *Planting crops in an unsuited biome will make the crop grow 4x slower. *HarvestCraft integration allows crops and food to be traded to villagers. High-tiered foods can be found in dungeons or village chests as loot, or traded from butcher villagers. *Chickens take 4x longer to lay eggs, and timeout is 4x longer between all animal breedings. It also takes 4x longer for a baby animal to grow into an adult. Food *Food and saturation values have been rebalanced / nerfed. *Tooltips on food items roughly indicate food/saturation values (snack, nourishing meal, etc.) *Eating food gives a "Well-Fed" effect that can boost health regen by 33%. The duration of the effect depends on the quality of the food consumed. Hunger Behavior *Hunger is constantly drained over time, even while the player is not moving. The rate of hunger loss is affected by game Difficulty settings. *Sleeping now drains hunger. Peaceful = 1 shank every 6 hours. Easy = 1 shank every 5 hours. Normal = 1 shank every four hours. Hard = 1 shank every 3 hours. If sleeping would drop your hunger below 3 shanks, you will not be able to sleep. *If a player's hunger reaches 0, the player will die instantly. *Health regenerates when as little as 3 shanks are filled. Let me repeat that: ''full hunger is not required to regenerate health. ''Healing/Regeneration speed is dependent on how many shanks are filled. *The following table illustrates the hunger/regen rates, as well as how many shanks are filled on respawn, as they are impacted by the game difficulty. Values are adjusted for Life in the Woods modpack, which includes the HarvestCraft mod *Low Hunger, as well as Low Health give the player negative effects (Mining Fatigue, Slowness, and Weakness). The potency of said effects is dependent on the game difficulty. Slowness kicks in when there are only 3 shanks remaining on the hunger bar, while Mining Fatigue and Slowness begin at 2 shanks. Slowness effect increases as you starve. Config Options # Configuration file #################### # hunger # # These settings only take effect if 'modifyFoodStats' is true #################### hunger { # Enables/disables all low hunger/health effects B:addLowStatEffects=true # Mining slowdown effect when health/hunger is low ('addLowStatEffects' must be true) B:addLowStatMiningSlowdown=true # Nausea effect when hunger is really low ('addLowStatEffects' must be true) B:addLowStatNausea=true # Slowness effect when health/hunger is low ('addLowStatEffects' must be true) B:addLowStatSlowness=true # Weakness effect when health/hunger is low ('addLowStatEffects' must be true) B:addLowStatWeakness=true # Adds a 'well fed' effect that gives slight health regen B:addWellFedEffect=true # You lose hunger (very slowly) at all times B:constantHungerLoss=true # Amount of damage you take when hunger hits zero (vanilla default 2) I:damageOnStarve=20 # Negative effects on low health/hunger scale by difficulty ('difficultyScaling' must be true) B:difficultyScalingEffects=true # Healing rate scales by difficulty ('difficultyScaling' must be true) B:difficultyScalingHealing=true # Hunger loss rate scales by difficulty ('difficultyScaling' must be true) B:difficultyScalingHunger=true # Hunger value after respawn is affected by difficulty ('difficultyScaling' must be true) B:difficultyScalingRespawnHunger=true # Minimum hunger level before healing starts (vanilla default is 18) I:minHungerToHeal=7 # Custom healing rate (Slower healing when health is low) B:modifyHealingRate=true # The amount difficulty modifies the hunger value set after respawning ('difficultyScaling' and 'difficultyScalingRespawnHunger' must be true) I:respawnHungerDifficultyModifier=4 # Hunger value set after respawning for peaceful/easy difficulty (vanilla default is 20) I:respawnHungerValue=20 } #################### # modifiers # # Here you can change various multipiers and cutoff values #################### modifiers { # Multiplier applied to the delay between breeding entities I:breedingTimeoutMultiplier=4 # Weighted chance for food to be found in chests (addHarvestCraftChestLoot must be true) I:chestLootChance=5 # Multiplier applied to the delay before children become adults I:childDurationMultiplier=4 # Multiplier on the time it takes a non-tree crop to grow I:cropRegrowthMultiplier=4 # Multiplier applied to the delay between chicken egg laying I:eggTimeoutMultiplier=4 # Weighted chance for custom field to contain 'normal' crops I:fieldNormalWeight=70 # Weighted chance for custom field to contain reeds I:fieldReedWeight=10 # Weighted chance for custom field to contain pumpkins/melons I:fieldStemWeight=10 # Weighted chance for custom field to contain 'water' crops I:fieldWaterWeight=10 # Rate at which food rots I:foodRotSpeed=100 # Multiplier on the stack size of food ('modifyFoodStackSize' must be true) I:foodStackSizeMultiplier=1 # Multiplier on tool damage taken when a hoe is used I:hoeToolDamageMultiplier=5 # Other mod's food replenishment values are divided by this ('modifyFoodStats' and 'modifyFoodValues' must be true) I:modFoodValueDivider=4 # Maximum number of produce you get when harvesting a non-tree crop I:producePerHarvestMax=4 # Minimum number of produce you get when harvesting a non-tree crop I:producePerHarvestMin=2 # Chance for seed to drop on peaceful difficulty I:seedChance=40 # Amount subtracted from 'seedChance' for every level of difficulty over peaceful I:seedChanceDifficultyModifier=10 # Maximum number of seeds you get when harvesting a non-tree crop I:seedsPerHarvestMax=0 # Minimum number of seeds you get when harvesting a non-tree crop I:seedsPerHarvestMin=0 # Multiplier on the time it takes a tree crop to grow I:treeCropRegrowthMultiplier=2 # Potion ID for the 'Well Fed' effect (maximum 31) I:wellFedID=30 # Multipier on time it takes any crop to grow in the wrong biome I:wrongBiomeRegrowthMultiplier=2 } #################### # modules # # Disable features here. Some features won't be added unless you have other mods, shown in brackets. #################### modules { # Adds a custom field to villages B:addCustomVillageField=true # Turning on causes food to spoil over time B:addFoodRotting=false # Add tooltips to food items showing hints at food value B:addFoodTooltips=true # Shows onscreen text when hunger/health is low B:addGuiText=true # HarvestCraft items added to dungeon/temple chests (Harvestcraft) B:addHarvestCraftChestLoot=true # Adds a console command to allow OPs to set a player's hunger level B:addSetHungerCommand=true # Enable/disable hunger loss while sleeping B:addSleepHungerLoss=true # Add high tier HarvestCraft foods to the items butcher villagers will sell (HarvestCraft) B:addTradesButcher=true # Add HarvestCraft crop produce to the items farmer villagers will buy (HarvestCraft) B:addTradesFarmer=true # Make crops only grow in sunlight (not torchlight) B:cropsNeedSunlight=true # Enable/Disable all difficulty scaling effect in one setting B:difficultyScaling=true # Effects of bone meal dependant of difficulty ('difficultyScaling' must be true) B:difficultyScalingBoneMeal=true # Hunger loss while sleeping depends on difficulty ('addSleepHungerLoss' and 'difficultyScaling' must be true) B:difficultyScalingSleepHungerLoss=true # Changes the eating animation speed to be dependant on the food's replenishment value B:modifyFoodEatingSpeed=true # Changes the stack size of food to be dependant on the food's replenishment value B:modifyFoodStackSize=true # Enable/disable all features under the 'hunger' category of this config B:modifyFoodStats=true # Changes the replenishment value of vanilla and HarvestCraft foods B:modifyFoodValues=true # Changes the use of hoes depending on the availability of water B:modifyHoeUse=true # Whether wood and stone hoe recipes are removed B:removeHoeRecipes=true # Removes seed drops when breaking tall grass B:removeTallGrassSeeds=true } All information is from the official Hunger Overhaul mod page on the Minecraft forums. Category:Difficulty